The Howard University (HU) Research Centers in Minority Institutions (RCMI) Program will partner with the HU College of Medicine Office of Faculty Development (HUOFD) and the Research Education Training and Career Development (RETCD) component of the Georgetown-Howard Universities Center for Clinical and Translational Science (GHUCCTS) to provide professional development training opportunities to HU faculty and post-doctoral fellows, as well as mentoring for junior faculty. This partnership is designed to promote long-term faculty research productivity by providing ongoing professional development activities for both faculty and post-doctoral fellows. An important goal of HUOFD is to link College of Medicine faculty to campus-wide activities and create new opportunities that are responsive to the interests and needs of faculty investigators. RETCD offers a variety of organized seminars, workshops, and lectures oriented to the needs of post-doctoral fellows and faculty. These seminars and workshops include a Grant-Writing Seminar series and a Grant- Writing Workshop series. The intent of the Professional Development Key Activity is to focus on professional development activities that will prepare professionals for successful and productive research careers. The primary strategy of this key activity is to provide Education, Mentoring, and Resources to Generate Excellence (EMeRGE). This partnership involving the HU RCMI Professional Development Key Activity, HUOFD, and RETCD/GHUCCTS will be, known as Howard EMeRGE. The Professional Development Key Activity will work with the Collaborations-Key Activity to deliver annual science of collaboration symposia and online team science training and will work with the Pilot Project Key Activity to provide mentoring for the junior faculty pilot seed grant awardees. Figure 7 illustrates the involvement of the College of Medicine, RETCD/GHUCCTS, and the RCMI Program to create the EMeRGE partnership professional development opportunities.